fifty shades of forever
by CamFlower1998
Summary: this story picks up 10 years after the last book, before the epilogue. Ana and Christian hasnt spoken for 2 months, but a new pregnancy and a disease makes Ana think twice. and what happens when someone close to the grey dies because of a blast from the past? follow our favorite couple in the ups and downs, and of course a lot of drama and love! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**FSOG then there was 3. **

**Okay, so this story picks up after 10 years from the last book, Ana is now 32, and Christian is 37, Theodore is 10 and Phoebe is 9 ****this story follows the family, but there is a twist and that is that Ana and Christian hasn't spoken for 2 months because of a huge fight that lead to them taking some time away from each other, I know I am a horrible person, but I promise I have a plot line in my head ;) please review and follow or favorite ;) hope you like it **

Chapter 1.  
Ana´s POV.

"Anastasia Grey" i stand up, and walk over to Miss Greene, who smiles at me, we walk in to her office together, she sits down and ask "So, what can i do for you?"

i sit on the chair next to the door, and look down the floor while i answer "I think im pregnant" she walks over to me to sit on the chair next to me, "Ana that is good news! we will make some tests, to see if you are indeed pregnant and then i am advising you to call up that husband of yours" she smiles at me and walks out.

When i get home, Teddy is already home from school, Phoebe is in her room playing computer or something, "Hey mom, i got an A in a test we had today!" he shows me the paper, i give him a hug and i walk to the kitchen to put it up on the refrigerator, "why dont we call daddy and tell him?" he looks at me surprised "Really!?"

i nod at him and dial Christians number, teddy and i sit on the sofa waiting for him to pick up, after 3 rings he picks up "Yes Ana?" "Dad! i got an A in a test today!" teddy yells at the phone, i smile at my little boy, "Wow teddy! im so proud of you son! what class was it in?" i look at teddy, and feel a little guilty that i hadn't even looked at the paper or bothered to look what class it was from, Teddy answers with a huge grin on his face "Math! but daddy?!" teddy looks at me, and i get curious over what he has to say "Yes son?" teddy smiles and answer

"When are you coming home, we miss you daddy and momma..." Christian cuts him off by saying "We have already talked about this teddy, your mom wants daddy and mamma to be on a little break, we are not saying its forever teddy, and its not because i don't love your mom" teddy looks down, he has tears down his cheeks, he doesn't understand why his mom and dad aren't here, like they´ve always been, he runs out of the room,

i take the phone and turn off the speaker "Hi christian"i can hear him breathe heavily "Ana" i smile "im sorry about teddy, he doesn't understand, he just misses you" i can hear the smile in his voice "I miss him too, and i know he doesnt understand, which is why im coming home, if its alright with you, and before you say no and get angry, i want to say that i miss you and i love you so so much!" i get tears in my eyes, do i want him home? are we ready for it? am i ready for it,

i look down and notice my little belly, im 3 and a half month pregnant, "yeah, i think that would be perfect, im off work for a few days, so you can come tomorrow? while ted and Phoebe is in school?" i can hear him standing up and the worry in his voice breaks my heart "Whats wrong Ana? you never take a few days off, you love your work too much" i smile through the tears that are now flowing "We can talk about that tomorrow, i just need you to come home and we can work everything out, but you have to remember, this doesn't mean that im over what you did... " "Ana, if something is wrong, you need to let me know, i love you, and i know i screwed up, but i wont do it ever again! Ana, i cant bear to hear you cry baby, do you need me to come now? i can get Taylor to pick my stuff up tomorrow, and if its because you want to surprise the kids, i can act like im coming for breakfast?" i smile, and cuts him off by turning off my phone, and make a run to the bathroom to pour out my guts to the toilet.

i go up to my little girl´s room, when i get in i see she has fallen asleep on her big teddy bear that Elliot got her last Christmas, i pick her up and put her to the bed, i smile at my little girl, i walk out and close the door, i go in to teddy next, i see him sitting on the bed with a picture of me and christian on our wedding day, i see that he is crying so i walk to sit with him, pulling him into my arms, "Whats wrong baby?" he gives me the photo "I am not crying for me, im crying for you" i look down at him surprised, "honey, what do you mean by that?" he wraps his arms around my neck like he always does when he is sad, "you are missing daddy, and you are sad all the time mamma" i put him down as he unwraps himself from me, hes now laying in his bed looking at me, "Baby boy, i love you so much, and mamma is not going to sad for much long i promise, daddy is coming home soon" he smiles, "Goodnight momma, i love you too" i smile and turn off the light.

i walk in to the big bedroom, to find Christian sitting on the bed...


	2. Chapter 2: Soulmates and Lifelines

**Chapter 2.**  
**oh my god thank you so much for the reviews, and all the favorites and following, it really means a lot!  
anyway there are a few of you who have asked if this is a cheating story, and it is not! I really love the pair together, and I personally think that cheating is unforgivable.  
Anyway, lets get on with the story and thanks for the love! ;) **

**Ana´s POV.**

Christian is sitting on the bed looking intensely at me, I walk towards him, he stands up when I get to him, and we stand there looking at each other for a while, "You have gained weight" is the first thing he says to me, I look at him, and then all of a sudden we both end up laughing.

"we haven't seen each other in 2 months!? And the first thing you do is commenting me on my weight?" he smiles at me, uhh, how much have I missed that smile? That smile makes my knees go weak.. "sorry, you look good, healthy, happy" I sit down and so does he, I want to tell him how much that I have really missed him, how much I've been crying, how much I've been dying here without him but instead I say this

"Thank you, you look…" he looked like a complete mess "…good too" I smile, trying to keep the tears away, god why am I so stubborn? "I´m not…" he says and looks down "… I´m not fine" I move over so I can see him completely, oh my fifty, i´m about to say something, but he interrupts "I know that you and i have some things to figure out, and im not saying that what i did, was okay, but please Ana i love you and..." i put my finger on his lips "shh.. its okay, it wasnt your fault..." why am i saying this? i don't know..

but the last thing he needs right now is me being judgmental or worse being angry, then a thought hits me, im not doing this for him or me, im doing this for the kids and for the new baby, and if i can push this fight away at least until tomorrow, "... look Christian we can talk about this in the morning when the kids aren't here to get even more confused in you being here only for us to fight or.." he finishes the sentence ".. or worse, you deciding to get a divorce.."

he starts to walk away, but i take his hand and do so he is standing right in front of me, i think fast and with a heart which beats like its going out of my chest, i kiss him with all i have, and i for a minute all the heartbreak, the tears, the anger, and all the loneliness is gone. When we pull away from each other christian looks at me "I love you so much Ana, i dont want to lose you, ever!" with that we fall to the bed laughing, kissing and just enjoying each other.

* * *

I open my eyes next morning, and feel like im in heaven, i look next to me and see Christian sound asleep, i smile and lay my head on his chest, i can hear his heartbeat, and i smile, and suddenly i feel my heart getting heavy, i get tears in my eyes, it had hit me how much i had missed him and how much that i really love him, i close my eyes and quickly open them again, the picture in my head isnt pretty, i stand up because of the reminder why we are here in the first place.  
I go down and see Gail with Phoebe and Theodore, i smile and kiss the top of their head, i go sit next to Phoebe "Good morning mrs. Grey, did you sleep well?" Gail hands me some scrambled eggs and bread, i smile and say "Good morning to you too Gail! i slept fine, thank you, you?"

* * *

**Christian´s POV.**

I wake up feeling Ana leave the room, she tries to hide it, but i know that she is not over what i did, i stand up to take my clothes on, but stop when i see something in the little trash can beside the bed, a pregnancy test? could she be pregnant, i pick it to see the answer, shes pregnant! Why the hell didn't she tell me?

* * *

**Ana´s POV.**

i walk back up to Christian after driving Theo and Phoebe to school, only to find him sitting on the bed with the pregnancy test.  
"Christian..." i say it like a complete idiot, i look at him tensely, like my eyes are going to fall out, "how long have you known?" is all he asks, wow, i thought he was going to explode... like when i got pregnant with Theo, "i took the test a week ago, but i am almost 4 moths pregnant.." i look down at my feet, feeling the tears coming, but i push them away, he is staring at me, i can feel it, i force myself to look up at him. he stands almost a meter away from me, i take a deep breath. "Christian i was going to tell you, but i didn´t know how since..." he takes my hands in his and smile and says "I love you Anastasia Rose Grey, you are my lifeline, i am mad, but i´ll get over it, i just need to know if there is hope for you and i ever going back to the way we were?"

i look at him now tears are running like rainstorm, "I love you Christian so much you cant even imagine!" i kiss him and continue "there is things we have to work on before we can go back to that place, but i want to do it, i want to try, because you, Christian Trevelan Grey. Are. " he doesn't think twice before kissing me, and i kiss him back, god it feels so good kissing him again! we get interrupted by Taylor who stands in the doorway, "Mrs. Grey there is someone who wants to talk to you" i can feel Christian tense up behind me as we walk to the phone, "Hello, this is Ana" "Mrs. Grey your son have been in an accident"

**i am so so so sorry for not updating on this story! i have just been super busy with exams and work and everything going on.**

**Anyway because i feel bad i wrote two chapters that i will post tomorrow, around 12AM European time, Im from denmark, so sorry for any misspelling!**

**ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for the reviews and favoring and following this story, it really means alot! **

**Love ya´ll**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling them, or waiting?

**Chapter 3.**

**Heya people! OH MY GOD, thank you for the 70 followers! and 30 favorites! and the 17 reviews! you guys just blew my mind! :D im so thankful**

**So what do you think about the story so far? **

**lets get on with the chapter :)**

**ANA`s POV.**

"Your son has been in an accident" with those words my hole world fell apart i barely manage to get the words out "Is he okay?" it comes out as barely a whisper, i can hear Christian and Taylor talk about getting his stuff back to the house, "Your son was playing outside, and he fell down and hit his head, he is on the way to the hospital right now" i hang up, and feel my legs turn into jello, and i hit the floor with a bumb.

**Christian´s POV.**

"So you will get sawyer to help you with bringing my stuff over?" taylor nods and look at Ana, and before i know it taylor runs to her side, i look at ana to see why and see her fall to the floor, with that i run to help her "ANA! whats wrong? baby talk to me" i take her into my arms, "Ted is in the hospital" she says and i look up at taylor "ill bring the car" and with that he walks out.

Ana and i walk to the front desk at the hospital, she almost runs to the stand, she was so calm in the car, but now it seems like she is loosing it, "Our son is here"  
the nurse nod at Ana but ask me "Whats your sons name sir?" i give her a small smile, "His name is Theodore Raymond Grey" Ana continues with "He came here with a teacher from his school?" i take anas hand in mine as we follow the nurse to ted´s room.

i can feel Ana tense when we walk in and see teddy lying there, we walk over to him taking a place on each side of the bed, "Hi honey, how are you?" Ana ask him while taking his and in hers, she´s such a good mother, it makes me remember when she was pregnant with Phoebe and we were in the playroom, i miss the playroom, but i know that Ana is not ready for that, we are together again, but we are not that together again.

**ANA´S POV. **

i hold my little boys hand while he is sleeping, when the doctor comes in he sits next to me "How are you doing Mrs. Grey?" i look at theo "Is he going to be okay" the doctor laughs "Yes, he is going to be okay, just a hid to his head, which will only leave a little scar, his arm is broken, but he will be released when he awakes" i let out a huge breath and let the tears flow, christian moves over and stand over me with his hands on my shoulder, "thank you doctor" christian shakes his hand, the doctor walks out and i stand up and hug Christian with all i have in me and almost make a scream when i let the tears take overhand.

After a few hours Theo wakes up and smile and laugh like nothing happened, his arm is in a cast, Phoebe had come to the hospital after school, we were all waiting for theo to get the green light to come home, i walked out of the room feeling a little dizzy, "Mrs, grey is everything okay?" a nurse comes over to me with a glass of water "im fine, i just need to sit down..." i sit and the nurse gives me the water while sitting next to me "...i need to ask you something" the nurse smiles and nods...

**_2 days after :) still in Ana´s POV! ;D_**

Gail and i are standing outside looking at Christian running around with Ted, Phoebe and Sophie, "How is Teddy doing? i know he is complaining about his cast, when will he get it off?" i smile and answer "4 weeks more, he is constantly complaining!" i laugh with Gail,

Taylor walks in and put his arms around Gail and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek "Hi Mrs, grey, how are you?" i smile "I'm good, thanks Taylor, how are you?" He smiles, and i know his answer, we talked about it last night, he has everything prepared for Gail and his anniversary, and im so excited to see the little surprise Gail has for Taylor.

"So they were in a hurry to get out of here, something i should know about?" Christian puts his arms around me, Gail and Taylor took the rest of the night off, "They are just celebrating, they have been together for many years now Mr. Grey, let them have their fun, so, i was thinking that we should order takeout, and watch a movie with the kids, also uhm, we should probably tell them, that im pregnant, and they are getting a brother or a sister" he nods, "Yeah, you are 4 months pregnant, you are already showing, im surprised they haven't figured it out" he laughs at the end, gives me a quick kiss and go upstairs to teddy and Phoebe whos probably still playing with Sophie.

"Phoebe sit down, and dont throw pasta at your brother" i sit down and pour some more pasta to Teddy´s plate, he smiles at me "Thank you mom, hey dad? can i go with you to work tomorrow?" i look at Christian for his reaction, Teddy has been wanting to go to work with his dad ever since he broke his arm,

i think that both kids are scared that Christian are going away again, "I think it would be great, and then you Phoebe can go with me to work" i smile at Phoebe and look at Christian he is smiling and looking furious at me, "yes honey, but dont you think Theodore has been missing way too many schooldays because of his broken arm?"

i look at teddy, Christian only uses his full name when he is angry or teddy has done something, Teddy looks like he is about to start crying "I know that hon, but its monday tomorrow, and Maybe you two could have a boys only day" I shoot him a look that says that he should think about what he says next, he nods and look over at Teddy "Okay buddy, but you have to promise me and your mom that there will be no staying home from school unless you are sick" Teddy nods energetic

"Thank you mom, dad, i promise i will go to school, and only be home if im sick!" i laugh and i tell him and Phoebe to go and watch some tv and me and Christian will take care of the dishes, "So i guess we wont be telling them today" christian laughs as he puts the glasses in the dishwasher, "Okay, what about we take advantage of our take your kids to school day, tomorrow and we talk to them about having more kids?" He smiles "My, my, My wife sure is a smart, sexy woman" with that he kisses me and we walk in to the kids and watch a Disney movie.

**Okay so this is a bit short, but i want to leave the next update to the "Bring your kids to work day" :D **

**so 3 reviews and i´ll update the new chapter :D **

**Hope you guys like the family fluff at the end :D **

**Love ya´ll! :D **


End file.
